In many recreational vehicles today, it is common to have a multi-purpose seat which can function both as a seat, a sofa, and a bed. Such seats are typically employed on recreational vehicles but can also be used in extended cab pickups, vans, and mini-vans. The seat is often configured to fold into a flat, planar configuration for use as a bed, and then fold at a juncture between the seat bottom and the seat back so as to form a seat or sofa.
It is also common in recreational vehicles today to optimize the available space therein for maximum possible usage. Given the economic and fuel efficiency drawbacks of increasing the size of the vehicle, manufacturers are continually redesigning vehicle ergonomics to take maximum advantage of available interior space. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,052 discloses a seat wherein the seat bottom can be folded parallel to the seat back to increase the storage space of the vehicle. However, no provision is made to access a space provided below such a multi-purpose seat.
Another multi-purpose seat which is currently available includes a seat bottom and a seat back which can be folded into orthogonal disposition to form a seat or sofa, and which can be folded into planar disposition for use as a bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,962, invented by Wahls, discloses such a seat assembly. However, again no provision is provided to enable a user to access the storage space provided below the multi-purpose seat.
In another seat as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,285, especially for use in utility vehicles, the seat bottom is adapted to pivot upward to allow the seat back to fold down so as to be parallel to the seat bottom and in a forward position within the vehicle. Although such a seat effectively eliminates the back seat of the utility vehicle and enlarges the storage space of the vehicle, no provision is given for access to a storage space provided below the seat bottom.
Moreover, no prior art devices enable such a seat, which is fixed over a storage space, to be positioned in reversible directions. Such an ability would be particularly advantageous in recreational vehicles or motor homes wherein the seat could be folded in one direction to serve as, for example, a dining room seat, and then folded in a reverse direction for use in, for example, a living room area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,917 discloses a reversible automobile seat, but requires that the entire seat be axially moved along tracks within the vehicle to change directions. Moreover, no provision is made for access to a storage space below the seat.